The present invention relates to a card file device. More particualrly, the present invention relates to a card file device which will be converted to a display device conveniently.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional card file has a first cover board 15, a base board 10 connected to the first cover board 15, a second cover board 17 connected to the base board 10, and a plurality of envelopes 20. A band 16 is disposed on the first cover board 15. The base board 10 has a plurality of spaced slots 11, a plurality of spaced creaves 14, a plurality of protruded bars 12, and a plurality of protruded plates 13. Each of the envelopes 20 has a first slit 24, a second slit 23, a pleated plate 22, and a flap plate 21. Each of the envelopes 20 is inserted in the corresponding slot 11 of the base board 10. Each of the protruded plates 13 is inserted through the corresponding first slit 24 of the envelope 20. Each of the protruded bars 12 is inserted through the corresponding second slit 23 of the envelope 20. When the conventional card file is closed, a thread 18 encloses the first cover board 15 and the second cover board 17. Since each of the envelopes 20 is separated and independent, a piece of paper will be inserted through a spacing between two envelopes 20.
An object of the present invention is to provide a card file device which will be converted to a display device conveniently.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a card file device which is easily extended.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a card file device which is easily folded.
Accordingly, a card file device comprises a base board, a jacket, an envelopement, and at least an envelope. The base board has a plurality of creases to define a flap plate, a first connection plate, a first main panel, a second connection plate, and a second main panel. The jacket is disposed on the first main panel. The envelope is disposed between the jacket and the envelopement. The second main panel covers the envelopement. The jacket has a rear portion adhered on the first main panel, and a front portion having a chink, a first crevice, a second crevice, a third crevice, and a fourth crevice. The envelope has a rear portion having a guide plate inserted through the chink of the jacket, a first insertion plate inserted through the first crevice and the third crevice of the jacket, a second insertion plate inserted through the second crevice and the fourth crevice of the jacket, and a label bar, and a front portion having a fissure, a first cranny, a second cranny, a third cranny, and a fourth cranny. The envelopement has a rear portion having a guide bar inserted through the fissure of the envelope, a first insertion plate inserted through the first cranny and the third cranny of the envelope, and a second insertion plate inserted through the second cranny and the fourth cranny of the envelope, and a front portion having a first linear slit and a second linear slit.